Loving U is Easy
by N. Dj vu
Summary: This is a world where supernatural stuff does exist. Well, not until the tree girls, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana step into Quinn's world, into her territory, WMHS, and rock her world. From that day, the journey of adventure and lost love begins and warning about supernature creature: werewolf, vampire, half-blood, succubus, and many be more...
1. Chapter 1: I Can Read Your Mind

Chapter One: I Can Read Your Mind

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. This is my first Glee fan fiction. Just FYI, English is not my first language, and I am famous for my horrible grammar, so pointing out mistakes is always welcomed, and I wanna improve my writing skills ;) Faberry is definitely my love, because they are AWESOME.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. If I own, I will definitely make Faberry and Brittana the top couples form the start XXoo And about the type, I love watching comedy, supernatural, and detective stories, so I make up my mind to give this a shoot when I am too distracted by my love for Faberry to write my personal statement.

Quinn Fabray was walking down the hall as usual, and staring down one freshman who tended to look down to her ass. It is just another stupid and boring Monday. She held up her head high and continued her parade until there was an excited shriek shooting down her eardrum.

"I find it, San! I find it!"

And then Quinn's world became black because something, well, somebody, to be more specific, tightly hugged her and squeezed all the air out of her lungs.  
Quinn struggled to unfetter herself from that thing and looked up. What's the heck, looking up! First of all, there was no way in the whole universe that she, the HBIC, would look up to someone because she may be not the tallest girl in the school, but with the help of her stare, she managed to seemly hover over the tallest oaf, Finn, in the school. Well, according to anatomy, he was a boy. However, she was never so sure about that because he always seemed to be lack of manhood somehow until his premature ejaculation during their first make out session proved his sexual identification.

Quinn looked up and the hazel eyes met the most azure eyes she had ever seen in her life. She instantly took this potential enemy into an evaluation. Blonde long hair with pale skill and a pair of ocean-like orbs. Tall and delighted…for nothing and jumping upside down because she saw… Quinn? This is ridiculous!

"San, can I have it?" The blonde had sparks in her eyes and her eyes flew from Quinn to other girl besides her. The so-called "San" girl was amused but shook her head and explained patiently, "Nope, Britt, You have already had seven, so no more."

"But… But she is pretty!" Wow, wow, slow down for a second, did they just not talk about her like that in front of her like she was a "it"?!

"Don't pout, Britt."

"I want to try new flavor! San, we can share!"

"Berry, help me here!"

This time, Quinn noticed there was another girl standing behind these two stunning yet absolutely insane chicks. She wore extremely high heels, which helped her slightly taller than Quinn with curly brown hair down her neck and perfectly sun-kissed skin and the hugest brown eyes Quinn had ever seen in her life.

Hey! She was not_ that_ ignorant, but these three girls just accidently changed the whole realization of the world in Quinn's mind. Maybe, she was just losing her mind. Yup, that makes sense, too much homework and too much practice with diet, and here she is, starting seeing things.

"Britt," the brunette's voice was angelic, god, I will kill you if you ever mention it to anyone, "Remember we talked about it before we went here? Let's start with making friends because strangers are not familiar with you and they don't understand you."

Britt pouted and leered toward Quinn's direction for one more time before signed, "Okay… But… Can I…"

"Nope…Britt, you cannot mark her." The San girl shook her head for one more time.

That's enough!

"Who are you?!" Quinn asked finally got all the attention on her again.

"Oh, hey, I am Brittany." The blonde smiled and pointed to her sides, "and this is my girlfriend, Santana and this Rachel."

Wow, wow, hold on, hold on. Gay? Really? Welcome to WMHS, the_ paradise_ of the LJBT. Quinn mocked inside.

"San and Rae, this is Quinn, Lucy Quinn Fabray, my first friend in WMHS, Lima, Ohio." Brittany introduced them as she was the friends with both of the two parties.

What's the heck? How does she know about me? Nobody in this school ever knows about my name, well, first name if you have to be such a nerd in semantics!

"I can read mind, Quinn." Brittany winked, and added, "I promised I won't tell others, but you should know that you really have a beautiful name. Lucy means light, and I like it."

Quinn was more than suprised that she only used a few munities to fully recover from the shock.

"Thank you, I suppose?"

"You are welcome."

"So, where can we get this dress, Quinn? I like it, although it is not rainbow and has no union on it."

Really? How old is this girl? Where do they come from? Outer space? Why does this girl want a union instead of a donut? Not she did research on gays nor she is gay, but it is how what people say gays, right?

"I am the cheerleader and this is my uniform and letterman jacket. If you want to get it, you can join the cheerio tryout this afternoon. You get lucky because it is the first day of the school." Quinn sneered.

"Blonde, tall, and Head bitch in change, uh? Look like someone's dish." Santana winked at Rachel's direction. Rachel immediately moved her stare to everywhere but Quinn's eyes. Is she looking at me the whole time? Isn't that creepy? Hey, Fabray, stop smiling like a fool and FOCUS!

"This is not nice, San. You don't know…" Brittany shoved Santana's shoulder lightly and smiled both apologetically at Rachel and Quinn.

"I just want her to move the fucking on!"

"Rae, San just hates to see you like this."

"It's okay, B. I got it." Rachel smiled a little.

Quinn shifted her eyes from the brunette, hell, I _don't_ know when did I start to stare at her, okay! It's just, she looks good in her smiles and she should do it more and see how big her eyes can really be. Ew! FOCUS, Fabray!

She cleaned her throat and stated, "So, I will have to see my _boyfriend_," Yep, so what, I intentionally hisses the word, the guy probably will ogle all three of these girls, "after his football practice, and I guess I will see you at 3 o'clock in the play yield."

"Okay, bye, Q." The blonde gleamed and hugged Quinn again to say goodbye. Meanwhile, she whispered in Quinn's ear and smiled innocently, "Is it true that this school is the paradise of LGBT? Cuz Kurt doesn't seem to agree."

Quinn froze at that spot and clearly lost the ability to gather her jaw from the floor.

"I told you I can read mind, Quinn, and, yes, Kurt is our friends for a long time." Brittany petted Quinn's head fondly, "You are so cute when you are confused, but I cannot mark you. Someone is interested in you. Don't tell Rachel I read her mind though." After that, she ran to catch up with the other two who had already walked away.

Quinn's eyes traced the shortest brunette walking down the hall, and, all of a sudden, the brunette ghostly turned around and gave Quinn a unreadable look before returned back to listen to the bubble blonde's conversation, well, monologue in that case.

Quinn sharply let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and furiously shook her head to spat back to the reality. She clenched her hands into fists. This is _definitely_ a nagging Monday morning.

**A/N2:** I have the main plots in mind and a few chapters I am working on, but I still have the openness for everyone;D I am still not sure what exact type of creature Rachel is. Thus, what do you think? Which type do you prefer? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2: The Damn Glee Club

Chapter Two: The damn Glee Club

**A/N: You guys are amazing, you know that? Thx 4 ur support :) Cuz there is a time difference, I really didn't expect so much, so I can never thank you too much.**

**shaky22, u r the first following of this story, so thx u so much.**

**silvrd21, u r the first favorite of this story, so thx u as well.**

**Well, and this unknown guest who r the first review, so whoever u r, luv u so much! I totally inspire by u:)**

**So let's cut the crap. This is another chap 4 u all:)**

"Hey, Quinn." The taller blonde nearly flew through the whole football field to get to Quinn with that token beam.

"Hey, Brittany." Quinn couldn't fight but smiled back and nodded back to the shorter brunette. Her smile slightly fell when she failed to spot the shortest brunette. Hell, she was _not_ looking forward to seeing her or something. She just... She just… Fine, she just carious, that's all! Just shut up!

"You can just call me B and her S." Brittany stated and smacked the other person who was constantly fixing fingernails and snapped her eyes briefly to Quinn's after the smack from the blonde and reluctantly nodded her head toward Quinn, but successfully made it look more like a shake of a bug around her head.

That was totally whipped but actually kinda cute. No, no, no, no, _no_, Quinn singsonged in her head, she did _not_ just think that was cute.

"I think that was cute too, though she never admitted." The blonde quickly replied.

No, she was not again. Just as Quinn skeptically raised her eyebrows, Brittany quickly changed her subject, "FYI, Rae won't be here. It's just we two."

Suspicion was instantly replaced by dismay, but Quinn managed to push the disappointment aside and gathered up all the calmness, "Whatever, like I care. She couldn't make it anyway. She is too small and I bet she never works out and she looks so…" Quinn trailed off. What did you want to say, Fabray? Ravishing? Really? From all the vocabulary pools you learnt all these years, this word, _ravishing_, was the first word popped up your mind? Are you out of your mind?

Deep breathe. Let's try again. "She looks so RuPaul form outside. Anyway, you two just go right there with the rest of people." So much better, Fabray.

Quinn nodded, completely satisfied with this answer.

Brittany frowned but still dragged the grumpy Latin and walked past Quinn to the throng.

Just as Quinn victoriously held up her head, Brittany ghostly came from nowhere and said, "You know it is untrue. Rea has super long legs and a nice ass."

Quinn, out of no reason, choked at the air.

Quinn actually was amazed at how agile and coordinated the taller blonde who nailed the tryout while the brunette was great too but somehow a little bit too aggressively powerful.

"Pretty nice work, B." Quinn patted Brittany's shoulder, "Were you a cheerio at your old school?"

"Nope," Blonde shook her head sadly, "We were all busy solving Math problems. Building time traveling system."

Quinn's jaw hung to the floor, but there was a part of her heart did believe the girl standing right in front of her was a science genius because, let's be frank, they are both kind of psyche, right?

"Then, I guess…I… I wish you could finish your program sooner."

Brittany looked sadder, "I can't cuz I am no longer in Big Apple, and they kinda shut it down."

"You were from New York?!" Quinn had never been to New York before and she wasn't sure whether she could ever get such a chance, so she asked longingly and excitedly.

"I was born in California, and I was a professional dancer. One day, I was on the tour to Big Apple and I found me small apple and pie! So I stayed, and then we moved here."

Quinn was only can guess Santana and Rachel were the "small apple" and the "apple pie." She rolled her eyes. How comes there was never anything besides food and fairy tales? Never mind. "New York, uh? How… How was New York?" Quinn tried to ask without showing any expectation.

"We hate NY anyway. It's just stupid dwarf and her sultry…" Santana chimed in at a very _great_ time but her mouth was covered by the pale girl's hand at once.

The brunette struggled and gestured frantically for a moment before the taller girl lost her hands and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist and screamed excitedly,

"It's really great to talk to you Q, but I am afraid we really need to go to the audition for the glee club."

"Glee club? You mean the loser club?"

"That's totally nonsense, Q! Glee is fun. Let's go." The taller blonde magically emptied other arm and dragged the cheerleader along with the other two.

"But, no... I am not…"

"Let's just go to see, okay? I need to do the dancing part and I could see how great we three could be if we do it together! That would be hot."

"But! I never!"

"Veto, Q. Oh, and BTW, Rae will be there." Brittany added casually.

Somehow, the cheerleader stopped protest immediately.

Quinn had no idea what the hell or why the hell at this case she was doing here. She, Quinn Fabray, HBIC, the most popular kid in the WMHS, listening to Mr. Shoe, as Sue, the cheerleading coach, _honored_. Speaking of Coach Sylvester, a panic kicked in. How would she explain to her coach that she was not only the first cheerleader who _ever _under Sue's term joins the loser club, let alone her head cheerio title, but also managed to bring two of the second best cheerleading cookies into this damn club?

The bird-nest-head teacher was still talking about how he magically recruited the strongest female leading vocals and dancing people within the first day of the school and how he was confident that they can win the Sectional, blah, blah, blah. BORING.

Quinn just couldn't help but keep rolling her eyes until… her eyeballs hurt… With that sting in the eyes, Quinn became more and more frustrated since she just remembered she listened to Rachel sing and she forgot everything but simple happiness and then she sang and dance with Brittany and Santana, like some… smurf, as Brittany excitedly shrieked out after Mr. Shoe announced that they were officially a part of the damn Glee club… and then here she is. As a result, she official boyfriend, Sam, was sitting right next to her while the biggest man whole in the school, Puck, was drooling toward the other new cheerios who were openly linking their pinkies, Quinn would bet 1 grand on the spank bank in the Mohegan boy's head is totally NC-17, and the hugest, ironically enough, oaf, was leering at a very specific diva, who was no doubt the smallest person in the whole planet, well, maybe not in Smurf's planet, and now she was the strongest female lead who was mentioned above.

What's more surprising, Kurt was hugging Brittany when the three new members first stepped into the choir room, jumping up and down, like they were having a family reunion after hundreds of years. Yes, that makes perfectly sense for Brittany's psyche ability of reading mind. Seriously, Kurt and Brittany, they have nothing related bedsides the fact that they are both pale as hell. Suddenly, an image of Kurt riding a unicorn on the rainbow with Brittany popped to her mind. They probably met at some LGBT party.

On the contrary, the encounter with Santana and Rachel was not so pleasant.

Kurt almost scarily looked at the shortest brunette, but he was slightly relieved when the brunette smiled and hugged the pale boy warmly and murmured something like "It's really a great pleasant to meet you again." Okay, that was really weird if you consider the fact that the Hummel family never leaves the town to New York as long as Quinn can remember. How comes_ again_? Well, again, the LGBT hypothesis still stands. Wait, so… if these three are all, let's say _Gay_, what about… Wow, that's the big deal? It is none of her business. However, the more she wanted to rid of the idea of that, the more concrete the picture of a certain brunette with the shortest skirt she had ever seen in her life riding…

Quinn violently shook out of her thoughts. Not until Sam, see, here! She has a _boyfriend_, started to worry about that she was hurting her neck, did Quinn's mind went back to the room. The atmosphere there was intense. It was really hard to tell whether Kurt disliked Santana more or Santana hated Kurt more. They barely acknowledged each other. In fact, the only sound sneered from Santana was a snort after Brittany snapped the back of her head.

"S was just being a brat." Brittany told Kurt.

Kurt nervously smiled without a reply.

"S was proud of you and your design actually. She went to watch your fashion shows a few times, but we always got distracted the halfway." Brittany was talking until the Latin snapped her hand to cover the blonde's mouth.

"Thanks, B, too much info though, and that was… very sweet of you, Santana."

"Stop ready there, Gurt. She remembered incorrectly, hell, she barely noticed cuz I always kept her busy, and she must talk about our presents in Victorian Secrets. Anyway, it's_ nice"_, too fast to catch whether it was _nice_ or _nasty_, "to see you too and your meaty boy crash. He is a… very your taste."

"San, be nice. That was his crash a long time ago."

"Whatever. But do you know why you never find your white house yet, protein droll?"

Kurt looked bashful and turned to Brittany for help.

Unfortunately, the blonde was too caught up in this little guessing game to defend her male friend.

"Cuz the house will be eaten by him!" Brittany came up with a brilliant answer.

Kurt looked kinda horrified.

Quinn couldn't help but snort a little out loud and successfully earned a dagger throwing from the overprotective brunette. What? She was _not_ spying at all! She was just accidently hear things.

"That's actually _not_ a bad wrong idea and totally makes sense about his choice about that meaty oaf crash."

"Hey!" Kurt's cream face flamed.

"Oh, come on! Lose it up, Gurt." Santana pulled the poor boy to a hug and patted him a little too hard to be really out of fraternal love. Well, sorority love, in that case cuz technically speaking, Kurt was more like a girl than a boy, but still more boy like than the damn oaf who was constantly ogling toward the specific diva.

"God, your white house is definitely murdered by your Chanel."

As soon as the bell rang, Quinn rushed out of the cursed choir room down the hall without paying any attention to her so-called _boyfriend_, god, how can boys be so insensitive! and secretly prayed that _no _one saw her go into or out of that room.

Apparently, god hated her today, and just the next second, she heard a shout all the way through the hall.

"Quinn Fabray. My office, NOW!"

Quinn deeply breathed a few times and turned around with her head holding up high, but deep inside her heart, she started to search for a dry clean shop outside the campus.

**A/N2: Looking forward to reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Being Rigged

Chapter Three: Being Rigged

**A/N: U guys r awesome as usual ;) U know that, don't u? [wink] I have to admit that it is bloody satisfying to let out all my complains and criticism about this show ;) BUT still hopelessly love this show from the very beginning ;(**

**Let's make it right in the story! Let's rock n roll, shall we?**

Quinn started to play thousands of scenarios in her head and finally settled for one. "Coach, I swear this is something going on between my boyfriend and the _thing_, so I have to get into the damn Glee club to fight back my lov…"

Sue held up one of her hands to shut Quinn and her efforts to let out some waterworks in the favor of emphasizing the effect.

"Don't ever dare you to say that rude four-letter word in front of my face, Fabray. The only other two four-letter I have ever found more offensive in my life are Glee and Will, and they somehow make sense in one sentence."

Quinn was used to listen to Sue's complaints and sometimes couldn't help but wonder whether this woman had a thing for that man or not.

"Personally speaking, I always saw you and your Uncle lipstick as some sort of charity work, and we both know_ this_ has nothing to do with that four-letter word. Honestly, you have no idea how much I want to gag at how narcissistic you are to enjoy kissing a male version of yourself. We both know the possibility of you having a thing for this guy is even smaller than that of you having a thing for the new glee dwarf."

Quinn blushed but quickly recovered.

"So let's cut the crap. I need you to stay at that loser club to help me to destroy him and his ruts from inside. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then what on earth are you still at my office? I can smell the hair gel of that Justin Timberlake wanna-be on your body, so get out of my office, NOW!"

Quinn didn't need to be told twice and made her way out of Sue's office in a record time.

Will clapped his hand together on a grumpy Tuesday morning, right after the cheerio's practice. Quinn just couldn't believe he insisted to schedule the regular meeting twice a day on every Tuesday and Friday. Come on, really, which means she has to be trapped into this space with a group of… monsters… in such an early morning. She was aching all over while the other two girls bounced around the room like… some bunnies…which drank a tin of Redbull. She swore to God that she heard some inappropriate sound in the janitor's lock room right after the cheerleading practice. How could they survive under the first day of Sue's devilish practice? Come on, let's face it, okay? No one, _no_ one, had ever begun through the first section without being finished it on the hospital white sheet.

"Okay, everyone, since this is the new semester of our _New Direction_…"

"Our what?" Santana instead of the blonde sitting next to her, well, practically on her lap, asked this question.

"New Direction, our team name." Will smiled and explained patiently.

"LAME. BORING. I was just thinking you won't say that out loud again." Santana looked at her nail and answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"San!" Brittany chided slightly and said, which was supposed to change the subject, "I think this name is very… unique, but why is _No Direction_?"

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and shouted, "Here is my girl!"

Will tried to say something about that, but he wisely gave up the chance to correct the blonde under the brunette's glare and continued his talk.

"Since this is the first day, I want everybody to know each other. Everyone takes turn to the front to introduce themselves and starts from Kurt, who is one of the founders of this club. Kurt, the floor is yours." Will started to clap but no one besides Rachel responded.

Quinn's mind was no longer in this room as soon as the losers started to introduce themselves. Last night, she tried so hard to search for the mysterious trinity that she even gave her maiden visit on the Jacob freak's web side. Albeit, she found less than nothing, which was highly intolerable and unacceptable. If this was still the case, she would have no choice but to pay for the next spy.

As a result, the only way to collect some info was to listen to these mysterious girls introducing themselves?

Brittany took the floor and, of course, dragged a reluctant Latin with her.

"Hey, everyone, I am Brittany and this is my girlfriend, Santa!" She said and beamed excitedly at the other girl by her side. No matter how bitchy the brunette appeared, everyone, even Finn, could tell she had a soft spot for the taller bubble blonde. The way their eyes locked on each other naturally and small gesture of PDA were unnaturally sweet to Quinn. She would never admit that she was kinda jealous and sad, because she had never fallen in love with anyone before and she even didn't sure whether she would one day run into someone who could love her just the way she was, doting on her the way the blonde spoiled the Latin, or protecting her the way the Latin guarded the blonde from this worldly world, or knowing her the way they knew each other's souls from one single glance.

Sure, Quinn had dated before, well, mostly just a nod when some trophy boys came to the picture and asked her out. Her gaze swiftly scanned past Finn, the former quarterback, the most popular golden boy used-to-be, her first date right after she joined the cheerleading and was looking for a boy who could help her became the top couple in WMHS, past Puck, the brainless, well, maybe not so brainless compared to Finn, but still, who only wanna collect Quinn's V-card from Day One without a proper invitation for a date, past Sam, her current boyfriend, who was not only extremely sweet, understanding, gentle, but also a great looker, wonderful six-pack whether strength or gay boys would be dying for, and a nice voice. He was perfect and he was the boy she was supposed to fall in love with, but she found she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. Maybe it was better this way. She never gave away her heart and, in return, she was always in control and here she was: the most powerful couple in WMHS history. Wait, did she mention that Sam was the new quarterback?

Before she could stop herself, her gazed fixed on a specific diva a few rows in front of her. She always thought a diva like her would be noisy and dramatic, but she sensed nothing but something like unknown haunting around her, like some super power hiding under that tiny figure, like a predator's bogus quiet before the strike. Just then, like she could sense Quinn's stare, the brunette turned around and met her eyes in the mid of the air. The same dangerously toxic yet unfamiliar feeling crept against Quinn's spine and instinctively she broke the connection and forced her attention back to the front of the classroom where Puck was speaking.

"So hottie, you were saying you can read mind? Then what about mine?" Puck smugly raised his eyebrows seductively.

Before the blonde could reply, the Latin snapped,

"Oh, Jesus, save it, boy. Anyone with or without a brain cell could tell your dirty mind was in the gutter, and hi, here, 100 percent Lesbians."

Puck _never_ minded something like that. In fact, he would probably found it was hotter more than one octave.

"Baby, I love your tough, and hope you are wilder than that in bed, so what about a free ticket to the threesome?"

Meanwhile, Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany was seriously pensive at this thought, but eventually she shook her head.

"You are not my type, Puck, and we are way out of your league."

Quinn was laughing out aloud this time, and she really was enjoying Puck's facial expression as much as Santana did.

Puck sullenly lowered into his chair.

"But… I was always convincing Rachel to join…"

Santana quickly dragged Brittany back to the classroom before the girl said anything else. Quinn's laugh died in her throat.

She saw angrily that Puck was fixing his guns to show off to the shorter brunette besides her and said something like, "Puckasaurus was always the finest option to all the fair ladies." Quinn was pleased to see that Rachel was not impressed at all if she was not unimpressed enough.

"Noah, that's your name, right? Firstly, I don't know why you use Puck. Furthermore, even though I highly appreciate your not so sincere invitation, I am not into you at all."

Puck sank further into the chair and murmured thing like "What's the hell wrong with today's chicks?"

Quinn rose from her chair and walked to the stage confidently, "I'm Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and the president of the celibacy."

Just as she finished her short speech and walked back, she heard the couple started to argue.

"I wanna join that club. It seems so much fun!"

"Nope, Britt. That club is only for prudes!"

The blonde started to pout.

"Berry!"

"Well, I think this club is not so horrible as it seems…"

"Yeah, why do I ever turn to you, the one who kept her virginity till 25 years old?"

Quinn would _not_ be surprised at all, if she could meet these two girls in the next celibacy club meeting, but what did surprised her was the fact that Rachel did really want to keep her virginity till 25 years old? Does that make her the same as herself? By that, she means virginity! What the hell are you people thinking about? Get you mind out of the gutter!

Mr. Shoe…was he still at this room?... appeared to the front and announced the assignment of this week was to prepare a duel in order to enhance the friendship between new members, then he put pieces of paper with names on it into a hat above the piano.

Quinn narrowed her eyes when she saw Santana secretly murmured something under her breath to Rachel and made Rachel frowned her eyebrows and firmly shook her head, but she seemed eventually gave in when Brittany puffed out her cheeks and made a huge puppy eyes toward the brunette.

Then Kurt drew out Finn, which earned Kurt flamed like a tomato and glared toward Santana who was laughing into tears and Rachel.

Tina drew out Mike and she flew back to the back row to give her boyfriend a kiss.

Mercedes drew out Artie and they smiled friendly at each other.

Then, Sam kissed Quinn chastely on her lips and earned a gag noise from, of course, Santana, and walked to the hat. He looked down at the paper and frowned a little but eventually turned to Puck and said, "Sorry, man. It seems that you are stuck with me this time."

"Crap! I was counting on my lucky chance with the hottest chicks!" Puck groaned frustratingly.

Sam sympathetically patted Puck on the back and smiled apologetically at Quinn who was walking toward the hat.

He, actually nobody, maybe Brittany, _she can read mind, right?_, had no idea how fast her heart beat. She could practically hear her blood seething in her vein. Is this the similar feeling when Harry Potter was about to be picked into a house by the sorting hat? If this is, does she get a chance to choose as well?

She subconsciously locked her eyes with the chocolate orbs and focused the name in her mind over and over again. If Brittany really could read mind, she must have other special abilities as well, like rigging, can she?

Quinn felt like she was sick when she took out the piece of paper with her slightly shaky hand and looked at it and barely whispered out the name.

"Rachel Berry."

**A/N2: Choice is urs. Do u c the potential of Sue in this supernatural world? **

**And the most importantly, whose place do u prefer to have their first little alone time? Fabray mansion or Berry Wonderland?**

**Should Fabray be accepted by the Fabray family? I really hate Russell, the character in the show, and I just couldn't believe he gave up such a perfect daughter, although sometimes I really wanna kick the Quinn's butt about the "babygate" in season three. BTW, have u guys seen **_**the family**_**, a movie started by Dianna Agron, and guess what's her character's name?!**

**OOOOh, last but not least, please provide with some song choice for their duel! [puppy eyes, may not as cute as Britt, but still ;D ]**


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

Chapter 4: First Kiss

**A/N: It's hard to continue if you don't give me good advice of duet of Faberry. So sad :( Haha, just saying~ I love you as always cuz loving u is easy~**

They were supposed to practice their glee duet since none of the brunette's parents were home.

Two hours ago, the brunette showed Quinn around her home after she arrived after cheerleading practice, which was nothing like her own cold and giant mansion, but warm, cozy and homely, like those homes in the romantic movies. _Yea, Quinn Fabray also loves rom-com, got a problem with that?!_

After Rachel offered a glass of apple juice to Quinn, they moved to Rachel's bedroom upstairs. _To practice, you people. Move your mind from the gutter! They are NOT some kind of characters in the novel who had to fuck each other's head out of them after they first met each other. Eh, what's you even thinking, Fabray! Oh, god, she was really nervous she was about to step into another girl's bedroom. Let's just shut down her internal thoughts for a while._

Quinn was now taking in her new surroundings, and she had to admit that she loved this adornment. There was a huge sign read "R" made up of countless golden star shape stickers on the door and inside the bedroom was a pretty light colored, wooden desk near the huge window, where you could easily enjoy the view of the garden and the street, a queen-size soft bed with rainbow colored sheet, which looked really soft, Quinn wagered it was made of jelly beans, and a bookcase beside a shelf full of soundtracks and musicals. On the yellow and purple wallpaper, there was a huge poster of Barbara and several pictures of, Quinn guesses, New York.

_Okay, now, this is so awkward._ Quinn couldn't let out a breath, and she was standing in the brunette's bedroom while the brunette was sitting in her bed. _Why can't she just breathe like a normal human being when she was with the brunette? Why this room was so hot when they are alone?_

_Okay, this is so awkward._ Quinn couldn't let out a breath. _Why can't she just breathe like a normal human being when she was with the brunette? Why this room was so hot when they are alone?_

"Maybe you could start to relax by taking a seat." The brunette smiled easily and patted the empty space next to her on the bed.

Quinn nearly let out a moan when she practically sunk! Yes, sunk into the bed. Her father never let her sleep in soft bed, and she always felt like she was in a military camp.

"So I heard from Brittany that you are from New York."

"Yes."

"How was there?"

"Great, big, busy, empty, exciting, dangerous… You name it. Have you been there before?"

Quinn could tell that the brunette was almost conflicting about New York. "No, I wish. I never got the chance to get of Ohio much."

"But you weren't born here, right?"

"No." Quinn was surprised. "How did you know?"

"You looked special." The brunette shrugged and winked.

"Then I guess you are not born in New York, either."

"No. I was grown up there though. I always had a Broadway dream as long as I could remember."

"Then why did you move there?"

"Family stuff. Although I had achieved my dream, something was always missing in my life." The brunette seemed upset.

Quinn instinctively tried to cheer her up. "You know that you are pretty lucky."

"You mean living in New York? Or having a dream in Broadway?"

"Well, both actually. I… well, the whole school have no dream. We are stuck here." Quinn hung her head and signed upsettingly.

"Hey, Quinn…" Quinn felt a pair of soft hands covered her cheeks and urged her to look up at a pool of brown warmth. "You are far better than them. I know you probably heard those words thousands of times before yet you never believed, but I am gonna say that again. You are smart, beautiful, sweet, strong, and you will be successful. Not having a dream did not mean you are suck. It actually buys you more time to think about your future."

Quinn swooned.

They were silent for a few moments.

"You are the first one, you know."

Rachel could barely make out her words, but she was listening.

"You are the first one who has ever said something really nice and sweet to me, and you were not trying to get into my pants." Quinn chuckled and she wept away her tears, which were threatening to drop.

Rachel chuckled along with Quinn and suddenly had a straight face on and said, "Who said anything about NOT getting into your pants?"

Quinn was agape while Rachel laughed out loud.

"God, you are so adorable when you are shocked."

"So are… are you… eh…" Quinn was struggling with words. AGAIN.

Rachel amusedly raised her eyebrows but waited patiently.

"Liking girls?" She nervously jumped out of the bed because the softness of the bed was making her sleepy, and she couldn't think straight. No pun applied! The closeness of the brunette made her felt hot. No pun applied, either!

"You mean gay?"

Quinn nodded.

"I thought you would ask me whether I am a vampire or not."

Quinn blushed but chucked, "Of course, you are not a vampire."

Rachel looked her questionably.

"I mean, you are not right?" She seemed not so sure this time, "Because your skin tone and something…" _Fabray, I couldn't believe you just say that! HELLO! Welcome back from Twilight Zone._

"No, I am not a vampire." Rachel smiled assuredly.

"Oh." _Could you sound more disappointed, Fabray?_

"Do you want me to?"

"Oh, no, no. I mean I think I am more into those fluffy shape shifters than those walking dead." _Great, now she knew you are a nerdy for sure._

"Well, I am referring to your last question about sexual orientation." Rachel smiled warmly, but winked toward Quinn when she added. "NEVER tell Santana that part though, the part about your preference in werewolves, she is totally Team Dracula."

"Oh." Quinn's face was crimson. _What on earth was that supposed to mean? Does she want her to be what? Gay? Why? Does she want her to be gay for her? Wait a minute, Fabray, that sentence needs time to digest a little okay. Just slow down. Deep breathe._

"I don't know." She said honestly.

The facial expression on the brunette softened.

"Hey, it's okay." Rachel moved towards Quinn and gingerly took her hand.

Quinn stared down at the tiny tan hand resting above her own hand on her lap.

"How did you know?"

Rachel slowly drew comfortable patterns on Quinn's hand and became pensive for a moment before replied, "We found out differently."

"We?"

"You know that Brittany and Santana met at a concert, right? Brittany just knew Santana was hers the moment she laid her eyes on her. I know this sounds cliché, but what's Britt wants, Britt gets. She first got Santana, and then Santana made sure that Brittany gets whatever she asks. Santana was basically barking and went nuts when she saw Britt dancing and instantly dumped me to get into the back stage as soon as they finished eye-fucking throughout the song and Brittany went back to change." Rachel chuckle along with Quinn and shrugged as if to say "well, typical Brittana."

"So they are happy ever after?"

"No, but pretty much. They are made for each other."

"I still don't know how to find out."

"Well, their means is not general applied because they found they could communicate easily and consummate each other's personality. Just like a strawberry bubble gum with a leather whip, they stuck together and satisfied each other."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's accurate description. However, the more she listened, the more she felt a sense of loneliness crept up her vein.

Therefore, she signed and gazed at the girl on her bed cautiously and barely whispered as if she was afraid to find out the answer, "Then what about you?"

The brunette's chocolate eyes suddenly softened and held Quinn's gaze and replied with the equal tender, "I knew I was falling for girls when the girl I loved held me and kissed me at her snowy garden when she was three months to three."

Quinn was speechless. Somehow, she wanted to laugh and then cried.

"And then where is that girl?"

"I don't know. My family moved. When I knew I was in love with her, I went back, but she was gone. I was looking for her, but I couldn't find her."

"All this years?"

The brunette nodded yet never broke their eye contact.

Quinn wanted to convince herself that this story couldn't be true because no one could fall in love with some girl at the age of three and never changed their minds and this story was probably just some romantic fairy tale or a bed time story or this story was just a hook-up story for girls in order to get into their pants.

But she couldn't think in that way, not when she looked up at her with those huge puppy eyes. She wanted hold her and gave her comfort so bad.

Quinn didn't know when and why, but she was centimeters away from the brunette's face and the lips seemed so kissable and so inevitable. She just wanted to tease them. She slowly lent into the brunette's personal space between her legs. She stood and the brunette was currently in a sitting position, so she was still in control, no matter how hard she felt the other girl's body was a magnet with heated radiation.

She covered her lips to the other girl's. Nothing to rash and nothing to hide. Their lips just met and stayed. The brunette was waiting patiently without pressing the blonde to do anything she was not ready to. She was in control. She was always in control.

The first thing shot through her mind was the softness of the lips on hers and the electricity sent by that pair of aromatic petals.

Sure, this was not Quinn's first kiss, but this was the first kiss she shared with a girl. However, she felt it was more intimate than any other kiss she had with boys. Tender, intimate, and familiar. It was nothing like premature kisses of Finn whose bad breathe was too much to bear; it was nothing like sloppy kisses of Puck who always used too much tongues, and all Quinn wanted to do after they kisses was to rinse his saliva from her mouth; it was ever nothing like kisses of Sam, whose lips were so trouty that it was basically a girl's lips.

Quinn pulled away slightly and still closed her eyes tightly.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow motion for the first kiss. Haha, I will give your more in the next chap for sure, just buy Quinn some time.**

**Okay, school is coming up. I may slow down the pace, but I will never give this fanfiction up! NEVER! Never enough Faberry love! The thing is I really need your advice about the duel choice for Faberry :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Find You

Chapter 5: Finally Find You

**A/N: Thx, MsCarmicheal :D**

Quinn pulled away slightly and still closed her eyes tightly.

Her body stiffened.

She held her breath.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited.

She didn't know what she was waiting for until a few seconds later, which to Quinn was like a few centuries, a soft yet burning lips covered hers with such tenderness and carefulness that she wanted to cry.

She still closed her eyes, but she responded instantly and relaxed into the kiss. For maybe the first time in her life, she enjoyed a kiss and wanted more. There was something in this kiss that she found strangely familiar with. She couldn't tell, so she started to move her lips to capture the other's upper and bottom respectively.

Her lung hurt before she could find the answer, so she had to pull away.

However, she didn't give the brunette much time to recover before she drove in again. This time, she was determined to find out the answer.

To her surprise, Quinn moaned after felt the brunette bit down on her bottom lips, which earned her a deep throat moan, and licked her lip to silently ask for permission.

It's that lick that triggered something in the blonde that she couldn't figure out quite clearly, yet she was assured its existence. She groaned, but she granted the brunette like it was her second institution.

So many episodic memories always haunted in Quinn's head. Something in the back of her head, like the most secret treasure she kept deep inside her. It was about her old hometown in North Carolina, which had the most amazing winter view ever. However, she was too young to remember it clearly. Something beautiful, something white, something cold, something lonely, something warm, something fluffy…

She felt safe and home when the brunette kissed her, and she couldn't help but to compare her kiss to her former experiences again, which didn't mean there was anything to compare with. Finn's kiss was like overdue cheese, just ugh; Puck's kiss was seethe black coffee without proper grinding, which was too rough and too immature; Sam's kiss was like water, too tedious to count as a kiss. Geez, sometimes, she did feel like kiss in the damn mirror. Maybe it was how the married couple kisses without passion, chemistry, and fireworks. At least, that's how Quinn convinced herself to believe. On the other hand, Rachel's kiss was like coke. The most toxic and sinful addiction appeared in Quinn's life. It tempted Quinn with its sweet smell, tasty taste, and the bubble caressing her tongue, while Quinn would be died if she ever touched it, and yet she was dying to have a sip of that poison. Nevertheless, none of those boy's kisses was Quinn's first kiss, hopefully. Quinn always secretly considered the kiss back to long time ago was her first kiss, which she never told anyone else, not even her parents, because many people would think she was crazy by considering _that_ as her first kiss.

It's almost frightening how she trusted the brunette.

The brunette gladly explored her mouth with passion and caring. She caressed her teeth and sucked her tongue. She was driving her on fire. She never felt so out of control.

The blonde was panting with the same heavy breath echoing around her eardrum, which she believed that belonged to the brunette. Subconsciously, she ran her hands in the brunette's hair, which was busy dropping a trace along with her jawline with open mouth kisses, to urge her back up to her face another kiss.

The blonde was losing it and her entire body was on fire. In a fresh, she jumped into the bed and straddled the brunette's lap. Instantly, a pair of strong arms circled around her waist and two heated hands skillfully roamed upside down her bare legs. Never in her life did she give herself so completely to her feeling instead of logical. Her entire senses were amplifying, along with her heat beat louder and louder. She threw her head back in ecstasy. All her blood was chasing the trace the brunette's heaven-like lips dropped on her skin and her palms caressed path on her lower body. Somehow, the brunette's hand sneaked under her attire and started to play with the brim of her cheerleading uniform. Without giving a second thought, Quinn pulled back and, hopefully, seductively pulled up her top in a swift movement and threw it carelessly across the room.

The brunette chuckled in her cuteness and smiled in awe when she roamed her eyes down to her new exposed pale skin. Quinn bit down her lips. To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. She was more than insecure under the other girl's intense stare. She never felt so nude in front other people, let alone an almost stranger.

"You are…" The brunette seemed to lose in words and she looked up at the blonde in her lap in pure admiration and adore. "Breathtaking, Quinn."

Quinn let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and lowered her head to kiss her one more time. "Thank you." She murmured against the brunette's lips.

Rachel leaned up and cupped Quinn's cheek with one hand and used her thumb to carefully cherish her cheek. Soon, their kiss evolved into a war of domination and tongues were involved. Two hands sneaked up to the blonde's front and palmed her mounds with tenderness yet not lack of firmness, which provoked a moan from the blonde. Fingers played with the two nipples through the red lace bras. Before Quinn could suppress her moan, her body reacted violently. Her hands shot to the clasp of her bra on her back and flipped it open. The brunette quickly removed the material by her teeth to reveal her erect nipples.

Quinn blushed when the brunette placed soft and small kisses over her chest and never broke her eye contact with her.

After the brunette teased her left nipple with her warm tongue and a little bit teeth and fondled with the other one, Quinn grumbled and put on hand on the brunette's cheek and placed her entire arm over her neck to bury the brunette's face into the valley between her breasts.

The brunette's hot breath, which matched hers echoed in the brunette's bedroom, tickled her bare skin.

"I almost gave up, Quinn." She whispered against her chest and her voice was stifled.

"Gave up what?" Quinn softly asked and kept running her fingers through the other girl's silky hair.

"Finding you."


	6. Chapter 6: My Majesty

Chapter 6: My Majesty

**A/N: Thanks for the "cut and hot" review, wink:)**

The sharp ringtone of the cheerleader's phone slapped Quinn and Rachel back to the reality.

Eyes shot open, Quinn jumped out of the brunette, who was agape as well, and fiercely ran her hands through her hair.

"Shoot!" She cursed. She couldn't believe that she made out with a girl. Did she just make out with a girl? Wait, since when had her thrown her garment across the room? Wait, was she naked, like without-clothing nude, in front of a girl, who was apparently full clothed and appreciated a free show from a sinful, silly girl?

"Maybe I think you can calm down first, Quinn." The brunette sounded out of breath, but she was still a lot calmer than the blonde.

"No. I don't know. I am not… I don't know…" Quinn swore she was going to have a panic attack. What was wrong with her? The lyric of the song was echoing over and over again in her mind.

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intention**

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion**

**It's not what, I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on**

**I'm curious for you**

**Caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**  
**The taste of her cherry chapstick  
**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it  
**  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
**  
**It felt so wrong  
**  
**It felt so right  
**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**  
**I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name  
**  
**It doesn't matter  
**  
**Your my experimental game  
**  
**Just human nature  
**  
**It's not what, good girls do  
**  
**Not how they should behave  
**  
**My head gets so confused  
**  
**Hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**  
**The taste of her cherry chapstick  
**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it  
**  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
**  
**It felt so wrong  
**  
**It felt so right  
**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**  
**I liked it**

**Us girls we are so magical  
**  
**Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
**  
**Hard to resist so touchable  
**  
**Too good to deny it  
**  
**Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**  
**The taste of her cherry chapstick  
**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it  
**  
**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
**  
**It felt so wrong  
**  
**It felt so right  
**  
**Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
**  
**I liked it**

Damn you, Katy Perry! Great! Remind her again why she was here? Oh, right, practice a duet. How about this one, seemed perfectly fitting. Stop thinking in nonsense paragraphs. Why the room was so hot!?

"Maybe you should consider picking up the phone. It looks like your mom's calling." Ooh, so that was why she was having music fantasy about that song. Wait, her ringtone was NOT that song!

"Yup." Quinn took the phone the brunette handed to her, and slid to answer.

The brunette politely stood up and walked away from Quinn to the window.

"Hello, Mom." Maybe she should take a deep breath before she picked up the phone. Her voice was slightly shaking.

"Quinnie! Isn't the time you should be home for dinner?" Judy's voice was on the speaker with concern.

"Sorry, I forgot the time." Quinn ran her fingers through her messy blonde locks.

"Where are you?" Quinn could picture her mom with a raising eyebrow on the other side of the phone with a glass of booze with ice cube.

"Eh… Practicing songs in another Glee club member's house." She _was _going to practice songs at the very beginning. Besides, she really had a hard to come up with a proper title for Rachel. A friend? A make-out partner? Let's settle at Glee club member. Keep it professional.

"You can use my bathroom to change." Rachel smiled warmly and pointed the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Quinn murmured.

"No worries. I don't think we have to perform this week, so we get time. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe next time." Quinn nodded and headed to the bedroom for change. Correction: put on her clothes.

Quinn, finally presentable again, hurried running away from the brunette's home without a proper goodbye or any eye contact with the brunette.

Another day began without any trace of anything happened in one of the brunette the previous night. Holding up her head high, Quinn closed her locker and waited till her boyfriend showed up with a boyish smile. "Hey, baby."

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl, just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." Okay, it was time to shut up, Katy Perry. Sorry, it was an impromptu encore, performed by Miss Quinn Fabray. ENOUGH!

Quinn put out a fake show face with a sweet smile, which could lead to diabetes. "Hey, Sam."

She tiptoed to receive a brief kiss on her lips.

"Ready for your first period, Neytiri?"

Quinn had to chuckle a laugh out. He was always so cutely nerd with his Na'vi language from the movie, Avater, although Quinn felt weird when she was called as a blue creature, which was not the Smurfs. What? Smurfs were the cutest blue thing in the world. It was always the biggest yen of Quinn to touch the fluffy hats of Smurfs.

Kiss Sam goodbye, Quinn sat down besides the taller blonde.

"Hey, Q."

"Hi, B."

She was curious that Calculus BC was the only period she shared only with Brittany. It was really a miracle because the other two brunettes, especially her girlfriend, were really overprotective and always by her side. It was not like Quinn was jealous. Come on, she had the best boyfriend, who was protective in his own way. Just not that aggressively possessive?

It didn't take Quinn a lot of time to find out that Brittany was extremely acute in a… weird way. She never listened to what teachers said, and she seemed pretty content with her own little magic world. Having said that, she could always easily give an answer to a super tough problem without thinking. Yet, she was still struggling with basic calculation, such as why one plus one couldn't equal a unicorn. Quinn knew Brittany couldn't have a great GPA, if she kept giving blank papers with her colorful drawing on the back of her answer sheets in her exams. Brittany always said that numbers gave her headache, but still all subjects she chose were science.

The second period, Chemistry, was even creepier. The bubbly blonde was late for the class, and she had to share Quinn's book because she insisted that she left her textbook,_ Magical Drafts and Potions_, at home. Yeah, she did look like Luna in the book, right? What, she loved Harry Pottery, but reading it 20 times didn't make her a nerd!

"Quinn, you should think more slowly. You are giving me a headache, like the period we just shared, Potions." Quinn could swear the taller blonde had spaced out. Someone may say she was high, but Quinn knew she wasn't.

"Sorry, Britt." Okay, s-l-o-w d-o-w-n, I w-a-s f-r-e-a-k-i-n-g o-u-t. I c-a-n-n-o-t b-e-l-i-e-v-e I m-a-d-e-o-u-t w-i-t-h… Wait, since when did she start to embrace the fact that Brittany could read mind? You know what, never mind. She hadn't seen the diva today, so maybe she could avoid seeing her for-ever and ever! YEAH!

"Quinn, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

She should know she could never get that luck.

"Okay, Rachel." Following the brunette out of the classroom to somewhere more private, Quinn couldn't help but check the brunette who was standing in front of her. When her eyes caught the pair of hands, Quinn blushed.

What was she going to tell her? Was she going to confess her underlying love for her? Did she fell in love with her at first sight? Please, don't ask her to be her girlfriend. Noooo, she was going to propose her to be her booty call. Yeah, she may think her as that kind of girls. Blonde, and very blonde.

"I am sorry, Quinn."

She didn't see that was coming. She was rejecting her! No way, why? What was she sorry for?

"I was caught in the moment and got carried away. I had a moment delusion that you were the other girl I knew in the past." She chuckled a little when she mentioned that unknown girl.

"Okay." Quinn tried her best not to sound defeated. Well, it was not like every day you could be informed that you were so blonde that you were like one of the million Barbie dolls made in the Mattel Co. Sorry for confusing you with my former girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that way." Rachel quickly explained. She could read mind, too?

"You are absolutely beautiful in your unique way, but I… You are so much different, but you have identical eyes. I never… Before you, I have never met a girl with the exact same eyes like hers. Pure hazel reflecting a shade of sapphire in the light, but when you are… you know… aroused. They become emerald." Rachel stated with a hint of embarrassment.

Quinn found it was really hard for her to not forgive her after hearing probably the sweetest words ever. She was the first person who had ever said something really beautiful about her eyes. Was she paying that much attention on her eyes? Boys were always using words, like sexy, to adulate her body, nothing more. Even Sam. Wait, why did she compare the girl with her boyfriend? She just said that he was the best, didn't she? She was saying he was the best _**boy**_friend, so she could be… Never mind, just shut up right here.

"She was pretty, eh?" Quinn was instigated by the brunette's description. Was the girl the significant one for the brunette, like Britt for Santana?

Rachel's eyes lightened up by just thinking about that girl, "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

That was it! Quinn hated that girl officially! She was NOT jealous! This feeling was… you know. How dare she said someone else was the most beautiful girl in the world when she made out with Quinn and stood right in front of her?

"She was brown hair instead of sandy blonde, to start with. She had a few fickle around her cute nose instead of the perfect high nostril fanning flame. She was shy but warm instead of cold as ice. Besides, she wore smile all the time and loved reading books and playing video games instead of raising eyebrows and doing cheerleading. You are not her. I confirmed my theory by the lunch when I saw you got a diet coke. She would definitely choose coke with sugar because that was her favorite…"

Staring at the brunette's lips spellbindingly, Quinn zoned out to a wonderland, where a song was playing.

**My pussy tastes like pepsi cola**

**My eyes are wide like cherry pies**

**We made it out to the other side**

**Come on baby, let's ride**

**We can escape to the great sunshine**

**We made it out to the other side**

**We made it out to the other side**

**Come on come on come on baby**

**Come on come on come on baby**

**Woah ah**

**My pussy tastes like pepsi cola**

There must be something seriously wrong with her. Why does she feel so hot?!

The diva smiled coyly, and absurdly shut up, "Sorry, Quinn. You must get bored with my rambling."

Quinn furiously shook her head to get back to Earth. Now she was sure that this girl standing in front of her had a thing for _the _brown hair girl, who did NOT have a pretty angelic face, devilish hot body, or girlish behavior. How could some ordinary girl like that held the heart of such an amazing girl?

Quinn once knew a girl like that. The girl who had the average look and sweet teeth. The girl who was outstandingly smart and solicitous, but was an outcast. Nevertheless, she disappeared a long time ago.

"So, she is your first love and the girl you keep looking for?"

The brunette nodded.

"She is lucky."

The brunette smiled and surprised Quinn by her extended hand, "I just want to clear the air and make a friend with you, Quinn. I am new here, and I hardly know anyone, so maybe you can be my first friend here."

"Okay." Quinn shook her hand. Her hand was really soft and… Maybe she played piano, violin, guitar? Maybe she played with… Stop! Don't you ever try to mention that her hands were roaming on your bare… STOP!

The brunette fleshed a hundred-watt grin toward Quinn and dropped a kiss on the back of Quinn's hand.

"It's a great honor for me to visit your kingdom, My Majesty."

Quinn never wanted to break her eye contact with the brunette, but eventually she had to withdraw her hand, and headed to the other direction of her class down the hall.

Holding her head high and marching down the hall way with throng parting like the red sea, Quinn couldn't help but broke into a smile.

**A/N: Still haven't thought of a fitting choice for their duet :(**

**Do I need to tell the name of the first song in this chap?**

_**I kissed A Girl**_**, by Katy Perry**

**The second is an interesting one, haha~ That is a song! I didn't make that up.**

_**Cola**_**, by Lana Del Rey**


	7. Chapter 7: The Story Behind the Song

Chapter 7: The Story Behind the Song

"Mr. Schue, Finn didn't want to sing a ballad from Broadway classics with me!"

"I just suggested that maybe we could try some Bon Jovi's."

"Mr. Schue, Mike was still struggling with his voice and singing ability!"

"Mr. Schue, I don't understand why Tina couldn't perform a solo representing both of us."

"Mr. Schue, Artie had a very strong racial discrimination!"

"Mr. Schue, I was just stating the fact that I couldn't keep up with her vocal!"

"I don't do duet with a dude. NEVER!"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. Puck was just being… well, Puck."

"…" Rachel didn't say anything but frowned a little and smiled assuredly at Quinn.

"…" Quinn found there was really not any reason, so she just remained silent. After receiving the brunette's smile, she couldn't fight the urge to smile back.

"Okay, guys, guys! It seems very hard for you guys to know each other better and find a song, which expresses your friendship. I never thought it could so hard for some old members as well." Will shook his head disappointingly, and looked pointedly at the old members of the club. "Fortunate for you all, there are still two new members who both value and finish this week's assignment. The floor is all yours. Let's welcome, Santana and Brittany."

Santana stood up swiftly, and Brittany, whose pinky was linked with the Latin's, jumped right into Santana and giggled happily. Quinn instantly noticed they were one in a white vest in a white suit and a cane and the other in a black suit, black hat with black tie, blue collar.

Santana smiled warmly at the taller blonde. Yeah, hard to believe the Latin did be capable of "smile warmly."

She cleaned her throat, "First of all, we don't value this silly singing ass-ignment at all. Also, the reason why we did this assignment was that we needn't do this at all. This is different from the hobbit Berry over there, whose brain, unfortunately, is made of songs. This song was the song that made me fell in love with Britt at first sight. She was just resistible. This song was the trademark of our relationship and the starting point where we got to know each other."

It was quite a shock for other people to hear the brunette talk like this. She was not the kind of person who could be very verbal about love confession, but somehow, Brittany made her talkative and…stronger. The bubbly blonde anointed the Latin with love and tender. She found the sensitive, caring girl under that bitchy, tough shell.

"Isn't she the sweetest person in the world?" The bubbly blonde grinned and asked the whole room. Nobody seemed to agree through. However, after receiving the death glare from some Latin Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, everyone started to clapped and nodded. Well, Quinn bet she would make everyone agree that Finn was the smartest person in the world if Brittany said so. Unfortunate for Finn, even Brittany wouldn't say that. Once, the poor boy was hitting on Santana and got him a kick on his nuts, and the dancer wanted to console the poor boy by informing that he would survive in the Zombie Apocalypse due to their eating habit of brains. The boy didn't get it until Rachel kindly explained to him that the blonde was implying to the fact that he was lack of the brain and thus was not desirable for zombies.

"I was born in C.A., but I danced with Britney J. Spears to New York for her concert and met Santana, who was in the crowd with Rachel. Then we laid eye on each other. She set me on fire and made me feel really, really hot, like literally. Everything happened in the next 24 hours. Multiply!"

Wait, was that the same feeling when she was in the same room with the other brunette, like literally hot? What?! She didn't feel hot for the other girl.

"All right, done with the talking shit, and get you mind out of the gutter. Keep your pants on and watch carefully for a pro pop music, especially you." She finished her sentence with a finger pointed directly at Rachel.

**All my people in the crowd**

**Grab a partner take it down!**

**It's me against the music**

**(Uh uh)**

**It's just me**

**(And me)**

**Yeah**

**(C'mon, Hey Brittany?)**

**Are you ready?**

**(Uh uh, are you?)**

Santana sat on the nearest chair and stared right into the blonde who was seductively sweeping her hips and staring right back at the brunette.

Quinn found that it was really hard for her to concentrate on the extraordinary performance in front of the choir room, because she was staring at one certain brunette, who frowned and was lost in deep thoughts. Quinn wanted to know so badly, out of nowhere, the diva's thoughts. Why was this song so important to her as well? Did she also have a story behind the song like Brittana did? Wait, what did this word, Brittana, come from? Webster? Oxford? Wiki? Forget it, Fabray, she was overrunning her brains. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that she could feel a small shade of emotion, which was apparently not hers, in the back of her head. The small piece of mind was haunting her and confusing her. Everything became complicated after their shared kiss, and Quinn couldn't explain it.

**It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist**

**The sweat is drippin' all over my face**

**I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**

**Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass  
**  
**I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
**  
**It's like a competition, me against the beat  
**  
**I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
**  
**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
**  
**Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa  
**  
**In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
**  
**Hey, hey, hey**

Brittany was dancing so powerfully that nearly everyone jumped up to join her choreography. Quinn was truly amazed by her dance movement. She surely saw some outstanding performers, such as Mike. Nevertheless, Brittany was definitely the best, without the one of, dancer Quinn had ever seen in her life, and she highly doubted she would see another one. She was the master of superb passion and spectacular strengthen. Yet she expressed the dance with swift artistry, which left Quinn speechless. Wait, she said she was a professional dancer, who worked in celebrities' concerts? How could she? Intern? From C.A. to N.Y.? She was, for God's sake, only a normal high school girl, right? Nah, she could read mind. No, Fabray, people regarded it as the ability to easily read people, but not read mind. But, what if… Really, she was not going to believe the girl, who claimed that she was making a time machine! No way! But she was really uncanny. Her ability to read people and the way she thought, behaved, and even her dance movement were... Were those really humanly possible?

**All my people on the floor, let me see you dance**

**(Let me see ya)**

**All my people wantin' more, let me see you dance**

**(I wanna see ya)**

**All my people round and round, let me see you dance**

**(Let me see ya)**

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**(I wanna see ya)**

Santana finally stood up and strutted to dance floor and circled the group of people without Rachel and Quinn. She sang her part with her power voice, which perfectly marched the taller blonde's proficient dance movement. Suddenly, her eyes landed on the other brunette and started to sing to her.

**So how would you like a friendly competition, let's take on the song**

**Let's take on the song**

**Let's take on the song**

**It's you and me baby, we're the music time to party all night long**

**All night long**

**We're almost there**

**I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain**

**My soul is bare**

**My hips are movin' at a rapid pace**

Rachel was looking everywhere but the other brunette's eyes, but she eventually looked back. They held the eye contact for quite a few seconds, like they were silently communicating. Quinn stared at them hard. She got this weird feeling in her stomach because she hated the way the Latin could interact with the short diva without a word, but she couldn't move her eyes. She was like a hawk, gluing her eyes at those two until the diva slightly shook her head to hide her smile and shrugged more to herself, as if she finally let something go. Rachel then stood up and moved to the dance floor with the Latin. Brittany jumped right into the diva and shared a victorious grin with her girlfriend.

**From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins**

**And now's your turn**

**Let me see what you got, don't hesitate**

**I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music**

**It's like a competition, me against the beat**

**I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone**

**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**

**Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa**

**In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**

**Hey, hey, hey**

Rachel was smiling and dancing toward Quinn, who was currently the only one sitting on the chair. Quinn must grin like a fool, but she shook her head to refuse her invitation. Nevertheless, when she saw the diva pouted and held out her hands for Quinn to take, Quinn gave in and was pulled up by the diva and sang along with the group.

**All my people on the floor, let me see you dance**

**(Let me see ya)**

**All my people wantin' more, let me see you dance**

**(I wanna see ya)**

**All my people round and round, let me see you dance**

**(Let me see ya)**

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**(I wanna see ya)**

**Get on the floor, baby lose control, Just work your body and let it go.**

**If you wanna party, just grab somebody**

**(Hey Brittany)We can dance all night long**

**Hey Brittany, you say you wanna lose control**

**Come over here I got somethin' to show ya**

**Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul**

**If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got**

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down**

**Get on the floor, baby lose control, Just work your body and let it go.**

**If you wanna party, just grab somebody**

**(Hey Brittany)We can dance all night long**

Quinn could feel Rachel was looking at her, so she shyly looked back. The moment hazel locked with chocolate, they could never tear their eyes apart. They were no longer glancing but openly looking right into each other's eyes, like Santana and Brittany, who were moving in a harmony from hip to hip. Quinn didn't realize when or how, but she found out that she was dangerously close to the diva. She felt the air was sucking out in the room, but she could feel the breath from the brunette. She swore the room temperature was heating up, but she couldn't tell why since her mind was a messy and her brains were no longer working. She took avariciously in the brunette's breathtaking eyes, flawless countenance, too kissable lips… Why the room was so hot!? Why she wanted to take a hit of the succulent petals of the diva again so badly?! Looking back at the brunette, Quinn realized that she wasn't the only one who had this feeling. Suddenly, Quinn was blushing like burning. She hated she had such a strong physical yarn for this brunette, and what she hated more was the fact that she loved the intensely burning lust in the brunette's eyes and this feeling of being wanted. She knew that her eyes must hold the equal obvious flame as the chestnut orbs.

The music, which was still on in the background, became blur in Quinn's mind. No sound could knock her out of the spell of the brunette's lips and coffee-colored eyes. She later would be surprised why her boyfriend, Sam, didn't pull her back when she was just a second close to bite down on the brunette's lips and drank on them, and she would find out that the reason was that Sam was, as everyone else in the room, too busy ogling over Brittana's free show of sucking each other's faces and soon-to-become sex on the floor to notice the chemistry reaction between Quinn and the diva.

**All my people on the floor, let me see you dance**

**(Let me see ya)**

**All my people wantin' more, let me see you dance**

**(I wanna see ya)**

**All my people round and round, let me see you dance**

**(Let me see ya)**

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**(I wanna see ya)**

Just at that moment Quinn was about to lose herself in those two pools of awesome chocolate and launched herself to the diva. The diva vanished right in front of her in a blink of eyes. The music was still on, but no one was singing along with that. Turning back and looking along with the rest of people in the room, Quinn was just at time to catch the diva, who suddenly appeared besides Brittana, separated those two people, who apparently went out of control.

**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance**

**C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance**

**All my people round and round, party all night long**

**C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down**

A standing ovation and cheering snapped Quinn back to the reality. She heard the diva was whispering something to those two performers, before she walked back to her seats.

"What were you thinking?! San! You almost mate with Brittany in front of those humans!"

"Wonderful job, Santana and Brittany, although the ending was highly inappropriate." Will clapped his hands. "I expect the rest of the club can perform under the inspiration of these two at the end of this week."

Everyone was rushing out of the room as usual, while Quinn was having more and more questions in her mind.

**A/N: **_**Me Against the Music**_**, by Britney Spears and Madonna.**


	8. Chapter 8: She Walks in Beauty

Chapter 8: She Walks in Beauty

Quinn said hi to the taller blonde sitting next to her and waited for the feedback from their last Calculus exam. She eyed the girl next to her, but Brittany was drawing on her notebook again. Some colorful painting with rainbows, unicorns, and… surprisingly numbers. Don't get Quinn wrong. She loved Brittany a lot, but she always pictured the blonde with the innocent smile to become an artist, like cartoonist, or a kindergarten teacher. She was too innocuous to be real for this worldly society. The world needed more innocent people like her and some unfettered imagination like hers. Thinking about that, scientists did seem like a reasonable job for her. She smiled, but she also knew the girl wouldn't pass this test, because the teacher in this school hardly appreciated any talent. Having said that, Quinn was found by Sue as head cheerleader, and Rachel was selected by Will as captain in the glee club, which embodied that teachers in this school weren't completely blind.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Britt?"

"Which song are you going to perform in glee?"

"Well, we haven't decided yet." Quinn blushed.

"I heard even Team DD made up their mind."

"Team DD?"

"Santy came up with that name! We made name for every team! No pressure. Yours is really cute."

"Which is?" Quinn asked.

"Faberry!" Brittany's whole face was about to split into two due to the huge smile. "Isn't that sweet! Your names are great together!"

Brittany clapped and was about to sing something out loud, like rewriting the lyric "we are Team Faberry" into the song "We Are The Champions." Fortunately, Quinn quickly distracted the girl by asking, "So who are in the Team DD?"

"Team Double Douchebag."

"Which I amuse is Puck and Sam?"

"Yup!" Brittany nodded and was about to turn back to her papers.

"Wait, how did you know they are performing?" While she didn't even know? Quinn swallowed the last part of her words because she hated to show her weakness, which, in this case, was her dummy boyfriend, who failed to inform her of his activities.

"Puck was boasting about that to Santy, which made San livid and shoved the blonde boy's guts."

"Wait, I get the part which Santana was upset about Puck flirting with her," Quinn shivered when she thought about typically cheap pickup line Puck owned. "But why did Santana punch my boyfriend?"

"Santy said he was hitting me, but he didn't get near me. He was just having that creepy smile and his mouth was so big that I found it was like a trout's. Then the next second, he was screaming and down on the floor, and Santy dragged me away and warned me not to step close to him, because he loved to intermarry with his blonde cousins." With that, she went back to her drawing.

Quinn was offended not only about the "intermarriage" part but also about her boyfriend's behavior. She didn't need Santana this time to figure out Brittany's words: her boyfriend was trying to hit on the taller blonde when she was not around.

Sam was a nice, fair boy, but he always thought he was super charming or something. She still remembered about the rumor at the beginning of the school year not soon after Sam transferred to this school. The guys were talking in the locker room, and Sam claimed that Quinn was batting her eyelash to catch his attention, which became a rumor that Quinn was seducing Sam. Somebody even said that Quinn dumped Finn because of him. Finn confronted Quinn to demand the truth once or twice, and Quinn was too angry to reply. Just as she was waiting for the rumor to die down, Finn was kicked out of the football team because of his recent, uncertain temper. Luckily for Sam, he became the quarterback. He did manage to win a few games for the school, and he started to ask Quinn out.

Sam was a loyal boyfriend compared to Puck, and he was smarter than Finn, and Quinn had a homecoming queen and a power couple image to fill, so there was a win-win deal. Sam always had delusion that some girls were into her, and he told Quinn all the time, as if he was trying to get Quinn jealous. Quinn definitely felt something, something close to angry or upset, because she hated the feeling of losing control of everything she possessed, even a replaceable boyfriend.

Quinn's calculus was good but not one of her best, but still she managed to keep its GPA above 3.8, like any other subjects. She glanced at her paper but didn't brother to correct the questions on the paper and put them into her text book. When she stood up and was about to leave, she noticed the girl next to her having a confused look on her face.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

The taller blonde fixed her eyes on the paper, "Your school is weird. Why you have exams like this. This is so different from our school in M.A."

Quinn frowned and realized that she never knew which high school the three girls coming from. Just as she was about to ask, the teacher's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Ms. Pierce, would you come here for a moment?"

Quinn bit her lips to consider if she should wait for the other blonde. In the end, she stayed at the last row of the classroom to give some private for their conversation. Quinn knew they would probably talk about Brittany's poor performance in the exam, so she didn't want to be in the earshot to embarrass the other blonde.

After she finished previewed the next two chapters, she heard Brittany was arguing with the teacher over some issues about "Brittany" and "code."

She shook her head and went back to reading. When she looked up to check the clock in the next second, she met up with a pair of baby blue eyes.

"It's so sweet of you to wait for me for so long."

Quinn smiled but said nothing. Brittany needn't to know she waited for her partially because of the Latin's menace.

"I know Santy and Rachel asked you to keep my company, but thank you anyway. Let's go to find them in the cafeteria!"

Which was more wired? The fact that Brittany was really good at reading people or the fact that Quinn was used to it?

Literature was always Quinn's favorite subject, even before Rachel became Quinn's partner in the Literature class. They often smiled towards each other, and then they would turn their heads towards to listen to the teachers. They may shyly exchange some eye contact during the period, but nothing more. They were not in the same social circles, and one of the only intersections of their friends was from the glee club.

Santana and Brittany had convinced the diva thousands of times to seat with the rest of the cheerios, but the diva, like always, declined their invitation by stating that she wanted to get to know the rest of her clubs better.

Quinn had to admit that she was kinda jealous of that glee table at cafeteria, because that was always the one full of laugh and talk. Cheerios and football teams were boring as usual, since they hardly found anything as collective interest to talk about.

When Quinn turned left to face the brunette after Mr. Black signed them a class work to work out the literary devices in this excerpt, the brunette was writing on her notebook instead of listening to the teacher's instruction. This is not the first time that Quinn noticed the diva's beautiful Copperplate handwriting. Quinn noticed that the diva loved to write some stanzas or sayings on every notebook she owned.

Quinn took a peak at the diva's writing.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies."_

"And all that's best of dark and bright. Meet in her aspect and her eyes,_" _Quinn couldn't help whispering the following line."George Gordon Byron."

Rachel was fairly surprised and excited, "Have you read it? Silly me, of course. Otherwise, you wouldn't tell."

"I didn't know you are a fan for poem," Quinn smiled.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Rachel winked at Quinn. "And I didn't expect you to read this poem, either."

"Why? Because I am so blonde?" Quinn teased.

"No, no, no," Rachel shook her head and hands quickly. "It's just hardly any high school students read this anymore, I think."

"I love reading poems, actually," Quinn got little embarrassed.

"What else do you like? Any instrument, my majesty?" Rachel teased. She found the blush in Quinn's face was rare and adorable.

"Don't call me that," Quinn gave Rachel a dirty look. "And to answer your question, I do play the piano."

Rachel awed, "I am impressed. I didn't know that, but I would like to hear it."

"I started with the enforcement of the parents, and then it becomes my passion. I don't like singing as much as you do, but I do play a little piano."

"Hi, I think I get an idea for our duet! Maybe we should have a duet."

Quinn couldn't help noticing that the brunette loved to use her body language a lot when she got intrigued by some of her passions.

"You can play the piano, too?"

"A little, but that was not what I meant. I…"

"Ms. Berry and Ms. Fabray, it would be very lovely if you can stop socializing and focus on my assignment."

"Sorry, Mr. Black." Rachel and Quinn replied simultaneously.

Quinn was embarrassed that she forgot about the class when she was talking to Rachel, but she still returned the brunette's smile, when she looked at her direction a second later.


End file.
